Captured!
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: When Erica Smith goes on a mission to retrive viatal and curcial information about the Axis Powers' military plans she finds herself captured and placed under the responsibility of the three Axis Powers' countries, who find that this tough, rebellious, crazy tomboy is going to be a lot more trouble than they bargained for!
1. Episode 1

**_Hey Everyone! McflyGoonieFaxFan here with a note before I start- This story was inspired by and was created for my very, very good friend named Germany'sFrau- I've known her for a year and seven days now. Yes, I was nerdy enough to go back through my PMs and find that :P Anyways but even though its only a year it feels like I've known her forever! So enjoy the story!_**

…

"It's time to begin the Allies Confrence!" America said in his normal cheerful and energetic manner, "And at today's meeting we're going to talk about why we haven't been able to spy on the Axis Powers or retrieve any military information for them. I would like to start by saying it is all France's fault!"

France jumped, "What! I would expect such disappointment from England, but I don't see how I am at fault!"

"Well I'm not the one being accused now, am I?" England retorted bitterly before America continued on.

"The last time you went you were distracted by a cute German woman and completely forgot about the mission."

"She was wearing such lovely, sweet perfume…" he recalled, smiling dreamily, "it was a faint, flowery scent!"

"I think we're getting off subject-aru." China said, trying to bring everyone back into focus.

"You're right." America said. "But I come here today with a plan!"

"What's that, America?" Asked Russia.

"Plan A was to build remote-control microscopic spiders and listen to all of their conversations. However, someone stepped on it while it was on its way there so I've come up with Plan B! Find someone who can spy better than France!"

"I guess I could go." England said but America held his hand out in a 'stop' notion.

"There's no need for that! I've hired a professional!" He explained, gesturing his arms to the doors where the Allied Forces all watched a woman walk in. She wore her hair in a Gibson girl bun and was wearing a white blouse tucked professionally underneath her brown skirt that matched her dark brown locks.

"Introducing Miss Erica Smith!" America said. France had suddenly seemed to forget about the woman he was talking about a moment or two ago and got up and held her hand in his.

"Are you sure, America, that a woman so beautiful should be doing such dangerous work?" He said, about to kiss her hand when she pulled it away and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much. I've been working for the government since I was 15 and am plenty capable of doing whatever dirty work that you're going to have me do." She said defensively, eying him and folding her arms.

"I assure you I meant no insult, madame'" France told her, touching her shoulder just as America slapped him across the back of the head, laughing awkwardly.

"That's enough you pervert," He said, still laughing "Now why don't you sit down?"

France glared at him but sat down anyways.

"How were you able to get a job working in the government as a woman and at such a young age?" China asked her, curious. It was 1917, not many women worked outside of households.

"Well there was a serial killer in our town going around, kidnapping and killing young girls." Said Erica, "My father works as a policeman and was investigating the case. He came up with an idea to have a young girl go under cover and put herself in a vulnerable situation while the police would secretly be watching, and when the killer tried to advance on her they would arrest him. I heard about it and volunteered to do it because I wanted to get out of the house because it was dreadfully boring being indoors all day long with nothing to do but clean and cook. I did well, even knocking him out before the police got there. They took interest in me and started putting me up for other jobs, teaching me defense skills and how to use a gun, you get the point."

"Yes- you're a very interesting person, Ms. Smith." England told her.

She smirked, "Well I like to think so, at least. So America, what had you called me in for? You've been keeping me waiting and guessing for a while now." She said, walking to have a seat and France stood up quickly and slid out a chair for her. She walked past him and sat in the chair he had previously been sitting in, scooting in herself. There was awkward silence in the room before America burst out into obnoxious laughter.

"France you totally just got dissed! That was so freaking awesome! Oh man did you guys see that?" he cackled, doubling over with hysterical laughing. Erica blinked, sweat dropping slightly while England sighed,

"Idiot," She heard him mutter, shaking his head.

"So I've already met America, and now France more or less, so who would you guys be?"

"I'm China." said China, bowing.

"I'm Russia!" said Russia, shaking her hand.

"I'm England." Said England.

"And I'm Canada."

"Hmm?" Erica turned. She saw someone who looked a lot like America sitting in another seat. "Oh I'm sorry I hadn't seen you sitting there."

"Seen who?" France said, looking around.

"It's okay…' He said in a voice barley louder than a whisper, "Nobody really does…"

"My little brother Canada!" said America proudly, answering France's question. "And to answer Erica's question, we've got a dangerous job for you to do. Think you're up to it?"

She smiled eagerly and her eyes had an excited twinkle that anticipated adventure. "I eat danger for breakfast! Now tell me, America- What mischief are you guys going to be getting me into?"


	2. Episode 2

Hey Everyone! McflyGoonieFaxFan here with a note before I start- This story was inspired by and was created for my very, very good friend named Germany'sFrau! Enjoy the story!

…

"Germany, Germany!"

"Hmm?" The blonde haired, muscular man turned to see his red-headed friend running up to him.

"It's just terrible, absolutely horrid!" he cried, running around Germany in circles and flailing his arms.

"What did you do that could be so bad?" he asked him, getting slightly worried. Italy looked at him and his lip quivered before bursting out into tears.

"I burnt my balls!" He wailed, sobbing hysterically.

Germany wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"…um, what?"

"I was making Germany and Japan spaghetti but I burnt the meatballs! It's completely ruined!"

"Oh." He said, sweat dropping and letting out a sigh of relief."Well we could just eat the spaghetti without the meatballs."

He stopped crying and smiled brightly. "You're right! It's not ruined; I still have the pasta and the sauce- AYE ME THE SAUCE! I Forgot about the sauce!"

Germany sighed and watched him start to run back into the house, shaking his head in dismay before turning back to his clipboard with his military notes on it. Mostly they were just plans for their next training session, nothing all that important.

'Now where was I…' he wondered, reading the last few sentences he wrote just as he was hit in the head with a stick. 'Is this an attack?' he wondered, getting into a fighting stance. He was suddenly tackled to the ground, whom chose its first method for offense to be licking Germany's face, grabbing the stick and running off.

"I'm sorry Germany, are you alright?" Japan asked him, concerned.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Once we finish lunch I think we'll meet here for today's drills." He told him. "Italy is making pasta."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from Italy," Japan said, being well aware of Italy's obsession over pasta.

"It's readyyyy~" Italy called in a sing-songy voice.

"We're coming," Japan called out. "Come, Pochi."

Pochi ran out from the bushes and followed its owner. The two of them hadn't realized a girl hiding in the bushes, petting the rather adorable dog. Erica loved dogs, they were one of her weaknesses.

"Alright, getting back to business, I need to get in the house and get the clipboard and search for any other useful information…" She muttered to herself, watching them leave. "But it would probably be best if I just waited until after lunch so that they're not in there while I'm rummaging around…"

…

"…alright, now that they're not in here while I'm rummaging around I'll be able to look freely without worrying about them hearing me." She said, slipping through the window. She looked around- the house was completely spotless and everything had order and neatness to it. It wasn't long after she began exploring that she found a room that looked a lot like an office.

"Seems like a good place to start." She said, going to the desk where the clipboard lay on top. She started opening different drawers before coming across a file that said: Axis Military Plans with a stamp across it that said: Top Secret. 'That's so obvious.' She thought, opening it up and scanning through the pages.

"Hold on, I forgot my clipboard." She heard Germany say and before she could find a place to hide the man she'd been spying on earlier walked into the room and saw her looking at the papers.

"What are you doing?"


	3. Episode 3

"What are you doing?"

Erica felt like a deer caught in headlights but acted calm. "Well… um, what do you think I'm doing?" She said it as if it were an obvious question.

Germany stared at her strangely for a moment, eyes wandering to the papers she was holding. "To me it looks like you're going through my things."

"Well how else do you think I'm going to organize this mess? You did call me here for maid service did you or didn't you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't, I think you have the wrong house."

"Well that would explain why your house is so clean, it didn't look like you needed one." She said, looking around."In that case there's no need to waste my time here."

"Actually there's one part of your story that doesn't work." He said, "You have no cleaning supplies with you what so ever. And the window is open, so that means you had to sneak in. Who are you spying for?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erica said, folding her arms in an as a matter of fact manner. Inside she was thinking: Ah shit.

"You're working for the allies!" He pointed at her accusingly. "How much did you read?"

"Why on earth would I tell _you_ that?" She snapped, dropping the innocent maid act. He growled in frustration. His first instinct was to punch the enemy and get rid of them- but enemy's weren't normally girls… damn this sucked. There was no way he would feel right hitting her, but at the same time he couldn't let her run back and tell them everything- BAM!

Erica suddenly launched forward and threw a punch at him right in the face. He stumbled backwards from the surprisingly hard impact and grabbed her wrist as she tried to run.

"Get off!" she screamed, kicking backwards and hitting right in the capitol of Germany. He groaned in pain, nauseating, horrible pain that occurred when any man was when his brats worth was pounded on. His grip weakened and she pulled herself away, making her way towards the door only to have someone grab her ankle and drag her back.

"You're not leaving!"

"To hell I'm not!" she said angrily. She grabbed the nearest object her hand could reach, which was a picture frame and slammed it against his head causing blood to run down his face as the glass knives through his skin. The blood ran into his eyes, making them sting ontop of the pain from the glass. Erica kicked him in the face with her free foot and bolted to the door. She grinned- she did it! As soon as she got back to headquarters she was going to-

"Hey Germany! I've come to help you find your clipboard because I missed you!" Italy said, throwing the door open so hard and fast that it slammed Erica right in the head, knocking her down to the floor as she dropped like a ton of bricks, instantly knocked out from the impact. "GERMANY YOU'RE BLEEDING WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY YOU NEED A DOCTOR!" he babbled, flailing his arms and crying when he spotted the beautiful girl laying on the floor unconscious. "Oh hello! Who are you?" he asked.

"Hey! You're going to forget about me because you saw a cute girl?" Germany snapped angrily.

"Oh, right!"

…

Erica's eyes fluttered open as she let out a moan, turning over and pulling the covers closer, snuggling her head deeper into the pillows. She laid there, smiling comfortably for a moment before suddenly bolting upward and looking around- she was in some weird room with no windows . She threw the covers off of her and ran to one of the doors, only to see it was a closet. She ran to another one and jerked on it, only to realize it was locked before pounding on them madly.

"HEY! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" she screamed.

"I think she's awake!" she heard someone coo happily.

"Really? What makes you think that?" She heard someone- the guy from earlier, Germany- say sarcastically.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" she shouted at them, kicking it. "I'M WARNING YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What should we do now? Should we go talk to her?" Asked Japan. Germany shook his head no.

"We need to wait until she cools off before we go talk to her." He told him.

"I think that will be a while…" Japan said, sweating a little.

"Aww, but I want to see her again!" Italy whined.

"You're going to see my fist in your face once I get out of here!" they heard her threaten, followed by more banging. Italy jumped a little.

"I'm scared, Germany! What if she comes for me while I'm sleeping?" He said, hugging Germany's arm. Germany pulled away, annoyed.

"She's locked in so she can't get out unless she has the key." Germany said. "You don't have to worry, you'll sleep just fine.

…

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Germany groaned that night while he was trying to sleep, putting the pillow over his head and turning onto his stomach with dark circles under his eyes. 'But it seems she's found another way of punishing us…'


	4. Episode 4

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! For anyone who reads IYE's shall sympathize with you because I'm crappy at updating with that one too! I'm going to try to do better with accents, so I'll start working on doing German accents with Germany! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**~Mcfly**_

**…**

"Rise and shine!"

Erica gasped, bolting up and slapping Italy in the face.

"Ow my face!" he cried, holding it and dropping the plate that was in his hands. She looked around- she was laying on the floor- she'd fallen asleep probably an hour ago, and her arms were sore from constant pounding all night. And why was a weird Italian guy standing above her crying?

"Sorry, reflex… you're not crying are you?"

"Of course I am it hurts!"

"But it was just a slap-"

"You're so cold to me!" He whined.

"I'm not trying to be cold hearted I just-" She spotted the plate he had dropped "Wait is that food? Awesome!" she said happily, eating half of the pastry in one bite, starved. She hadn't eaten since she'd gotten there. "Hey this is really good… it's not drugged is it?"

"Hmm… I'll ask him." His voice rose. "GERMANY, DID YOU DRUG THESE PASTRIES?!"

"VHY VOULD I DRUG ZE PASTRIEZ VEN I'M EATING ZEM TOO!?" he yelled back, annoyed.

"He says he didn't." He told her. "Germany also said that ve're going to take you to the prison camp after we all eat breakfast! You'll have lots of fun there!"

"Fun?" She almost spit crumbs, but closed her mouth, choking a little.

"It's wonderful there, before me and Germany became friends he took me there and I had the most wonderful time, it was quite lovely!"

"How is being at a prison camp going to be fun or lovely?!"

"Because it's safe there and there is no bullies and lots of good food!"

"Yeah but your locked in a dark room all day, how could that not bother you?"

"It's better than being out where they make you fight all day!"

"You nefer fight anyvayz, you alvayz just vave that damn vite flag around!" Germany called from the other room.

"Stop eavesdropping!" she shouted, annoyed.

"I'm not eafzdropping Italy eez juzt talking really loudly!"

"I'm sorry, Germany!" Italy wailed, flailing his arms and knocking the plate out of Erica's hand, sending it smashing into the wall and shattering, causing him to scream, startled by the loud sound.

"My head hurts…" Japan sighed, eating a croissant with one hand and rubbing his temples with the other.

…

"Alright, our agent should be back any minute now with the papers, and then we will not only have Germany's recipe for bratwurst but we'll be able to kick the dog snot shit out of the Axis powers without putting in that annoying effort!" America proclaimed happily.

"Wait, you mean you hired a spy just because you were lazy?!" England yelled at him, annoyed.

"Well we'd kick their asses anyways, this was just to make it easier!" America explained. "In the mean time, we'll conduct ourselves in a way to bring pride to our countries and gain the advantage in the war!"

...Twenty Minutes Later…

"Right hand green, aru~" China said.

"Okay!" Russia said, reaching over France's foot and placing his hand on a green dot on the twister board.

China spun the spinner again.

"Left foot blue, aru~"

"Alright…" Said France, reaching his leg forward, trying to stretch it past England but bumped into him, causing them all to fall.

"You bloody grape-stomper!*" England yelled angrily. "Look what you did!"

"You were the one who fell over, red coat!" France retorted.

"I win!" America boasted.

"Hmm?" Russia looked down. "Why am I floating?"

Everyone stopped arguing and looked over at Russia who seemed to be floating in mid air.

'Why does this keep happening to me?!' Canada wondered from beneath Russia's weight, the breath knocked out of him and unable to say anything.

…

"See, I told you it would be great!" Italy beamed cheerfully. "I feel right at home!"

"Italy's culture is hard to understand…" Japan said, looking around at the prison camp they'd taken Erica too. She looked around at the cold, dark cells lined up in a row in front of her, tensing up nervously, flexing her hands that were bound behind her back as she saw prisoners of war all eying her with curiosity, as well as a few of the German guards.

"Um… Still not feeling it..."

"Why not?" Italy asked, looking around.

"Eetz prizon camp, Italy, eetz not zuppozed to be fun…"

"But it hasn't changed too much since I was here- wait, you're not Jewish, right?"

"No." Erica replied, confused.**

"Oh good, just making sure! You'll be fine then!"

Germany groaned, slapping his face into the palm of his hand until they reached.

"Um, why would I-"

"Thiz ez it." Germany said, leading her to an empty one.

"Home sweet home," She said with false enthusiasm as he untied the ropes around her wrists leading her inside. He ignored her.

"I'll be back later to zhov you vhere eferything ez-"

"And I'll bring you pasta, amico!"

"Sure." She said half heartedly, resting her chin in her hand and gazing out the window with a sad look in her eyes. Germany noticed it and for a second felt bad before regaining emotional stability, motioning the Axis powers out.

Not long after they left, her frown turned into a mischevious grin- she was going to escape, one way or another.

…

"Where is she? She should have been here by now!" England folded his arms expectantly at America.

"Oh relax, she probably just stopped for a snack!"

"It doesn't take _five hours_ to get a snack!" he snapped angrily. America grew a very intellectual look on his face, and wisely said in a very as a matter of fact tone.

"It does if they ran out of potatoes,"

"That doesn't make any sense!" he yelled.

"It would to anyone who's ever run out of potatoes."

"Wanker!"

…

_*Racial slur particularly targeting the French and the Italians since their countries are famous for their wines._

_**Until the spring of 1945 when the war with Germany was nearly over and the Allied Forces were pushing into Germany towards Berlin, they also moved into the prison camps where the executions were taking place and liberated those who were still alive. Allied troops also discovered the gruesome horrors that had taken place there. After the war, the US involvement was at the Nuremburg trials where Nazis and collaborators were tried for war crimes. _


End file.
